


Daffodils in the Sand

by smashedglassglitteringlikestars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (specifically elderberries apples and tea), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Companionship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, Food, Gen, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Canon, Sleep, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Surreal, snuggles, soft, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/pseuds/smashedglassglitteringlikestars
Summary: Aziraphale might be a tad prophetic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	Daffodils in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> For SOSH's GTA 8, with the prompt of dream. I hope you all enjoy!

The sounds come first. 

Seagulls squawk overhead, drowned out by crashing waves and a mist that sizzles into the atmosphere. 

Then come the smells: crisp, salted, laced with notes of elderberries, apples, and lemongrass. 

Aziraphale flutters his eyes open and is met with his feet warmed by the sand, an overcast stretching across the horizon, and foam being twisted and grabbed by the deep blue water. 

He wiggles his toes, sighs, feels the salt cleanse his lungs.

“Lovely day…” he speaks aloud to no one in particular, and suddenly he’s pulled to look behind him, up a long, stone walkway that disappears into the foliage of a lush garden. He follows it, feeling the cold of the stone beneath his soles as he finds himself beside a towering apple tree, and he laughs quietly to himself as he continues past the daffodils, the forget-me-nots, irises, roses - all in bloom, all brushing over his feet like a long-lost lover. 

Aziraphale takes a pause to examine the yellow among the irises, and grins with a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

He hears a long, lazy hiss and a slithering that rebounds against the quaint front of a cottage that miraculously appears behind him. He’s not surprised, though he is always startled. A scent wafts from the front door, old books and sugar cookies, and he looks down to see a thick, scaly coil begin to wrap around his ankle. It squeezes gently in greeting like a hug, and he holds down his hand for a cool snout to use as a bridge to his shoulder. 

The weight is heavy but welcome, and he kisses the coil closest to his cheek, prompting a happy wriggling. 

“Let’s get some tea, darling.”

The moment he steps through the doorway, the weight vanishes in favour of a picturesque Crowley before him: all limbs sprawled over a velvet couch, shock of crimson that flows like the sea down his shoulders, with a purse to his lips that suggests intense concentration, surrounded by stacks of books and holding a very tiny, potted sprout. 

Aziraphale now feels the beach’s warmth in his heart, eyes soft, blurry with joy. 

“Angel- I can’t figure out what kind of plant this is…”

He rushes forward to examine the little thing, feels a cool hand rest on his hip and rub circles across a little sliver of skin. He can’t focus, he’s delightfully baffled, and shakes his head as he leans to press a kiss to the corner of Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley grumbles something that dissolves into a request for Aziraphale to come closer, something akin to  _ down _ . 

Aziraphale hums, leans forward, melts against Crowley as things go soft and fuzzy, and soon he opens his eyes, greeted by the interior of the shop. 

“Have that dream again, angel?”

Crowley is brushing his hands through Aziraphale’s hair, the angel’s head in his lap. 

“I believe so, my dear.”

“What’d’ya think it means?”

“I think, darling, we should do a  _ Bing  _ for  _ seaside cottages _ .”


End file.
